What happens when Gopher doesn't get enough attention…
by Kooliez
Summary: What if instead of blaming Maka for his mistakes and misfortune then taking it out on Kid, what if Gopher decides to get his beloved Noah's attention in the only way he can think of instead? GopherxNoah BDSM and Torturesex as well as JustinxGiriko


Author's Note:

Hello there! This is my first story and my first lemon as well so sorry if it sucks!

Also comments reviews and constructive criticism would be nice to help me improve if you didn't like it because I plan on doing a much longer (and more mainstream) story soon :D this one-shot was sort of an experiment to get my head around writing stories and I noticed that there was a lack of GopherXNoah stories so here's to all the fanboys and fangirls out there who ship this pair! (Also I don't own Soul Eater or any of its characters even though I wish I did all I own is the storyline of this one-shot)

Also! I'm taking requests for stories so please message me! I can do anything from any anime (just give me a week to watch it in my daily anime marathons) because I really wanna improve me writing skills! Ciao~ 3

 _~Just after Gopher lost the battle to Maka~_

Gopher's POV

"I offer my deepest apologies Noah-sama" I whimpered out my eyes on the ground in shame. I underestimated her… I should have been more careful. "I had such incredible faith in this body that you developed for me… That I was careless"

"Well, if you were defeated in battle then it doesn't matter; it simply means that you were not powerful enough…" _Now Noah-sama thinks I'm weak…_ "However… speaking my name so freely in front of the enemy… that is far more difficult to forgive." Noah-sama's words hung in the air for a long time. _How could I have failed him?!_

"M… My deepest apologies! I was so caught up in my emotions I-!" "You think a mere tool such as yourself has the right to emotions Gopher?!" Noah-sama's voice cut across mine as he glared at me with an unforgiving gaze.

"…Of course not….." hot tears of frustration pricked my eyes and fell. _Noah-sama was disappointed in me… I was disappointed in myself…_

"Leave me now…"

"Understood…"

"Damn it all… damn it all… damn it all… damn it all… damn it all… damn it all… damn it all…!" I cursed to myself walking past the Shinigami's cell. _Now Noah-sama hates me… and it's all the fault of that damned…! But was it really…? Maybe it was all my fault… Or maybe Noah-sama DOES like me! He just needs to realize it!_

Grinning to myself I rubbed my hands and made my plans… _Noah-sama will be mine! ALL MINE!_

 _~Short time skip~_

Gopher's POV

"Are you sure Gopher?" asked Noah-sama looking at me with the same look he always does when he's about to hunt for a precious item to add to his collection. _Soon you'll be making a different face…_

I bowed my head to hide my smirk "Yes Noah-sama, I'm sure, but there's a restriction; only weapons can enter the location so…" I glanced back at Justin and Giriko slyly.

"Yes yes I understand… Giriko, Justin you two will go retrieve the artifact for me" Noah-sama commanded. _Perfect._

"Hah?! You want me to team up with the father?! No way! If I went with him, he'd get us BOTH killed!" _Giriko that loudmouth! Don't you dare disobey a direct order from Noah-sama!_

"Hmmm~ Is Snow white talking in her sleep again~?"

"DAMN YOU FUCKING PRIES-!" "That will do Giriko" Noah-sama's voice cut across the room stunned them both into silence.

"You will both go; that's an order" Noah-sama glared at Giriko who grumbled slightly but turned to leave them room.

"Let's go fucking priest…" Giriko grabbed Justin and departed. _So far my plan was succeeding…_

Making sure that they were really gone, I turned back to Noah-sama making sure not to miss this chance. "Noah-sama, would you like some tea before turning in tonight? I'll bring it up to your room" I smiled as innocently as I could.

Noah's POV

I looked at Gopher in surprise. _This was new… He's never offered to make tea before… but then again, he's my most loyal follower…and I_ _ **do**_ _want that tea…_

Deciding to brush it off, I nodded "Alright, thank you Gopher" before heading back up to my quarters.

 _~Short time skip~_

Noah's POV

I sat on one of my collected leather armchairs poring over my book when I heard a knock on the door.

"Noah-sama! I have your tea!" Gopher yelled from outside.

"Oh good… come in and put it down there", I gestured to a coffee table next to me.

Looking slightly disappointed, Gopher set it down… Wait… what…? But before I could get a closer look he was smiling innocently again _…Probably just my imagination…_

"So? Noah-sama doesn't it look good? The tea! I made it especially for you! Won't you drink it right away?" _…Something was definitely up but if I didn't drink it, things might get weirder._ So against my better judgement I drank the whole cup that Gopher poured.

The effect was immediate. I fell to my knees and couldn't find the strength to get back up; Whatever was in that cup felt like it drained all my stamina away, _what was it…Poison…?_ I heard footsteps walking towards me and when they stopped, Gopher's shoes were right in front of my eyes.

Forcing myself to turn over and glare at Gopher was one of the hardest things I'd ever done. All my limbs felt like they were made of lead. "What… did you do…?" I managed to get out, but even to me my voice sounded weak.

Gopher's POV

"Oh Noah~" I sang dropping the "-sama", tonight he was going be my sex slave and if he's good, I might keep him forever "It was nothing, just a drug to make movement harder for you… but you're a very powerful sorcerer so it will probably only last 5 minutes max so I'd better hurry don't you think?" Picking Noah up, I laid him on the bed and took his Book of Eibon away.

"You won't be needing this but don't worry, I will." I grinned sadistically. Noting the flicker of fear passing through his eyes and some twitching return to his fingers I giggled slightly

"Whoops~ would want you to start fighting me would we?" I undid some of the belts across his body to pull his arms over his head tying his hands tightly to the headboard. The look of shock and fear returned to Noah's face.

"Gopher…. What are you…?" He started but I stopped him with a finger on his lips

"Uh-Uh~ No talking unless I give you permission" Flicking through his book to look at his collection, my eyes lit up with triumph when I found the "Sex toys" page. I tapped at the images making them appear in a pile beside me one by one.

"No noise made by you at all except moaning and begging" I tapped at the image for a gag balls, blindfolds, handcuffs, leg irons and other bondage tools.

"No cumming" several cock rings and leather thongs appeared next to me.

"No pleasure unless I permit you" several types of sex drugs, creams, lubricants, dildoes, vibrators, brushes, leg spreaders and other sex toys materialized.

"Or you'll be punished." Spiked dildoes, riding crops, whips, chains and a machine that gives electric shocks also appeared effectively emptying the page.

I smirked noticing that with each new toy that materialized, Noah's eyes got wider and wider in fear. Opening his mouth presumably to protest when I stripped him naked cutting his clothes away where necessary and used the leg spreader –I don't know I never found out– he was cut off when I shoved the gag ball into his mouth and tied it silencing him.

"Shhhh~ Sit back and enjoy this, I'll pleasure you…Unless you resist and force me to punish you…" I smirked as I picked through the toys. "Now… what shall I do first…? Oh! This one looks fun.' I held up the tube of cream and the brush. "Let's see… the label says this drug is meant to make you very sensitive… I wonder if it works?" letting a single drop fall onto the tip of my finger, I rubbed it against the tip of his dick watching his expression contort with pleasure as he came after a few moments.

Eyes narrowing in displeasure, I took out his gag ball and shoved my fingers down his throat making him gag and choke. "Suck." I ordered "Lick off every last drop and no more cumming; I'm giving you a punishment." Noah's eyes widened and he struggled desperately trying to free himself from his own belts.

Clicking my tongue slightly, I took out my fingers and replaced his gag turning my attention back to his nether regions. Getting the leather thong, I tied it securely at the base of his cock preventing him from cumming before emptying the entire tube of cream into my hand and massaging it into his dick. He tried to buck after I was done but I pulled my hands away and picked up the brush.

Grinning sadistically I watched his expression carefully as I gave long teasing strokes with the brush along his length using my free hand to hold him down so he couldn't buck to produce much needed friction. After getting bored of that and blindfolding him, I ran a teasing finger up and down his dick noting his shivers and moans muffled by the gag.

"Sounds like you are enjoying this too much" I remarked taking my fingers away. Forcing him to kneel on the bed and putting on handcuffs before I undid the belts, I forced him to bend over the bed pushing his face firmly into the mattress.

"You haven't been paying any attention to me except to yell at me for my failures lately… this is your punishment, make a sound and it will only get worse" I told him giving his ass a hard slap. Noah gritted his teeth but nodded clenching his fists tied behind his back.

"Good~" was all the warning I gave him before I gave him a merciless spanking wondering to myself between slaps how long he would last before he gave in. After 5 minutes of making his ass turn redder and redder he still hadn't made a sound. Somewhat impressed I stopped briefly and stood up.

"Move a muscle and you'll be punished" I warned over my shoulder before moving back to sift through my pile of sex toys.

Picking up an anal vibrator, a whip and a riding crop, I made my way back to where I left Noah. Crouching behind him I forced the vibrator into his ass. He gave a muffled groan and bucked his hips trying to get it out before I stopped him by hitting him with my riding crop.

"Stay still and no noise from you" I ordered beating him with my riding crop. Seems like changing my spanking to a beating was a good call; within 2 minutes he had given in trying to avoid my blows by moving his hips so I decided to switch to my whip, lashing him only once, but that was enough for him to give a muffled scream.

Throwing the whip to one side I grabbed him by his hair and forced him to flip around not caring when I applied unnecessary pressure making the edge of the bed dig uncomfortably against his back. He was in a terrible state; tear tracks streaked his cheeks falling from under his blindfold and excess saliva was leaking out from around his gag.

Wanting to see his expression and hear his voice, I took off his blindfold and gag ball then waved the riding crop making sure he could see it before placing the tip at his entrance.

Eyes widening in horror he choked out between swollen lips" P-please… no…. AHHH!" He let out a scream of pain when I plunged the riding crop into his ass. Continuing to pull in and out, I watched as his struggles grew weaker and weaker before he went limp. Not letting him fall asleep, I pulled the riding crop out of him hitting him with it before forcing a spiked dildo into him instead.

This time he screamed even louder than the first, howling in agony as tears fell freely down his cheeks and the blood that the spikes drew from him coated the dildo in red.

"P-Please… Stop… you're killing me…" He begged gasping out in pain every time I moved the dildo.

"Hmmm~ sorry no can do~" I smirked unzipping my pants and pulling my dick out of my boxers giving it a few quick strokes. Noticing Noah staring at its size in fear, I smirked. "Like what you see?" I grabbed him by his hair and forced him to take it all in his mouth. "Suck it. Bite or do anything else and you'll regret it" I threatened thrusting in and out of his throat making him choke and gag.

"Mmmmfffhh…" He moaned sucking my dick resignedly. _Looks like he was finally learning his place; good._

Pulling my dick out of his mouth I forced it into his ass instead. He tried to scream but after I pounded his throat raw with my dick he only managed to whimper as I thrust into his abused hole relentlessly.

Noticing his pain and thinking maybe I should stop before I broke him permanently, I spoke up "If you behave for the rest of this session until I cum, then I'll heal you and use a less painful form of punishment." Throat too raw to speak, he nodded slightly and lay back weakly.

Cumming into his hole after pounding it to a raw red and bloody mess, my cum mixing with his blood, I pulled my cock out of his ass and flicked through the pages of his book quickly finding the "medical" section and tapping on a jar of ointment and herbal medicine to be taken orally.

Dipping two fingers into the jar, I gently rubbed the ointment first onto all of the lashes and wounds caused by my beating and spanking, then rubbing into his hole making him moan in appreciation and buck slightly.

Dragging him back onto the bed by his handcuffs, I attached them to the headboard and force-fed him some aphrodisiacs; first by slipping the pills into his mouth then forcing him to swallow with a glass of water. Then I reapplied another tube of the cream onto his dick and put on all the vibrating cock rings I had available as well as the ring from the machine that gave electric shocks. Flipping him over I did the same shoving into his ass all the vibrators it would hold before turning them all on at once and leaning back.

The effect was instantaneous. His eyes shot open and he starting bucking moaning and writhing from all the pleasure and stimulation in his nether regions moaning but all those cock rings prevented him from releasing. Ten seconds into it and already he looked close to passing out.

Giving a sadistic grin in response to his pleading look when he was unable to form coherent words, I shook my head slightly and left the room leaving him alone for the rest of the night to deal with his own problems hearing his moans and tortured screams echoing throughout the hideout all night.

THE END

Extra:

"THIS IS BULLSHIT! THERE'S NOTHING HERE! WE'VE BEEN SEARCHING AND WALKING AROUND IN CIRCLES ALL DAY!" A certain angry chainsaw yelled out in frustration stamping his foot petulantly.

"Now now Giriko-kun~ that's no way to react to a rare opportunity to spend some time alone together~" Justin smirked snaking his arms around said chainsaw.

"Yeah… I guess not…" with that the foul-mouthed brunet pinned down his blond lover and gave him a bruising kiss fully intending to release their sexual tensions and fuck him senseless.

 _~Looks like it was a horny night for Noah's gang xD~_


End file.
